


Eyes Open, Eyes Closed

by universe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cancer, Cancer Arc, Drabble, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It feels like death, like dying.</i> A moment in a cancer patient's... life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open, Eyes Closed

The diloxin that runs through her veins burns like fire, like ants crawling all over her body. It feels like death, like _dying_. It feels like death, even though it's supposed to be the cure, the one thing that kills the cancerous cells growing inside her. She's joked about the cure being worse than the disease, but truth be told, it _is_, the treatment makes her want to die when the cancer makes her want to live, breathe, have more time. But she has responsibilities, burdens that she can't discard, so she keeps swallowing the bitter medicine and waits for the burning to subside.


End file.
